Gundam Sousei 1993
by YFIQ
Summary: Taking place a dozen of years after the event of the manga "Gundam Sousei", what occurred behind the production of what would became known as the most divisive UC Gundam series ever?


Tomiino enters the board room where the meeting is being held at the **Sunrise** studio. Just a day before, the director had already wrapped up few episodes of his latest project, _Mobile Suit Victory Gundam_. Having already known about the merger between **Sunrise** and **Ban-Dai** , Tomiino didn't have a good feeling about this but decides to move on and hope whatever is going to happen isn't going to be something that will affect the production of his current project. Little did he know, his first intuition was indeed correct as he would learn something that would affect the production of the show.

Upon entering the meeting, Tomino could see the representative of **Ban-Dai** sitting smugly on an office chair before spinning around and said, "Mr. Tomiino, I'm sure you're aware of the reason why we called you to the office."

"Actually, no one told me so what was it? Is it the Gundam design? I can't make it look like the _RX-78_ model if that's what you're getting at, hell, people liked the design for the later ones s-"

The representative cuts in and said, "No that's not it, the thing is that we were told that you're working on a new Gundam series, am I correct?"

Tomiino sighed in relief and said, "Yeah, that's what I'm working on right now and so far few episodes have already been animated and even casted a rookie seiyuu as a new protagonist."

"Really? That sounds interesting...but the thing about the series is that we were told the titular mecha won't appear in the first three episodes, is it true?"

"Yes, it's a good way to create a buildup so that way the scene in which the Victory Gundam makes its appearance will become memorable."

The representative of **Ban-Dai** gave a look of disapproval and said, "No, we can't have that!"

Confused, Tomiino then ask, "Why?"

"Why? I'll tell you why, how are we going to market to kids if the Gundam doesn't make its appearance in the first episode?"

"Should it really matter? I know we need the toys to sell well in order to keep the series going but the story should be able to keep them in, especially with the success of the previous series."

The representative sighed and said, "You don't get it do you Tomino? What matters nowadays is profit and our main priority is to maximize it."

Then his partner gave an evil grin and said, "Also, why are you hesitant? With more profit, together, we can rule the world as you can personally hand paint all the models we'll be producing...each and every single one of them!"

Couple of weeks after the series began its run, due to the meddling, the fourth episode now being the first while the opening three were retold in flashbacks, the pace became jumbled.

The director, now suddenly resembling Spider Jerusalem puts on his sunglasses and said, "You bastards...how could you done this? If that's the way it is, I will destroy this show and you won't get anything out of it!"

The lighting begins to flash as Tomiino laughs maniacally, creeping out the staff around him.

Remembering what happened at the end of the meeting in which the representative warned him not to turn the series into another _Ideon_ , the director told him that it won't happen.

"No..." he whispers to himself just as the staff are waiting for him to begin the production of a latest episode, "I won't turn it into the next _Ideon_ , I will turn it into another _Zambot 3_!"

The staff started to worry as they watch the director gave out a slasher smile.

"Is he always like that?" one of them asked.

"I don't know, there were some rumors..." the other answered.

Later that day after a young seiyuu, Daisuke Sakaguchi have finished recording the lines for an upcoming episode, Tomiino comes over to him and said, "Kid, you're really preparing for the upcoming episode aren't you?"

The rookie seiyuu was taken by surprise and said, "T-Tomiino-san, I didn't know you're...um...is anything alright?"

The director grinned and said, "Yes, everything is fine but there is one problem."

"One problem?"

"Your voice needs something that can provide an added emotion to the series, after all, when tragedy occurs one has to have a feeling of despair."

"Despair?"

Then a small white rabbit-like creature shows up and said, "Do I hear 'despair'?"

Tomiino grabs the creature and said, "Get lost Kyubey!" as he punts it out of the way before turning to the young seiyuu.

"Yes, with that kind of feeling, your voice work will emit some emotional response and with that, this can help bring upon the kind of impact I'm looking for in this series." said Tomiino as he signals the crew to drag a dog by the leash to which the rookie seiyuu reacted in surprise.

"Pochi? Why...what is he doing here? Why my dog?"

Tomiino grins as he then pulls out a gun and shoots the dog.

Watching his dog jerked back as the shot left a bloody hold in his head, Sakaguchi screams in terror.

The director turns off the voice recorder he have with him and said, "Perfect, just perfect, the kind of despair I have been looking for in this series."

Angrily, the seiyuu slugs the director in the face before running to his murdered dog.

"POCHI!"

Tomiino laughs as he gets up and said, "It's the way it is in the anime industry as you will have to deal with this more often as long the series is on production." while patting Sakaguchi in the back.

"W-why? Why did you kill my dog? WHY?" the seiyuu demanded.

Tomiino walks away on his way back to his office with an answer before pulling out a notebook where the director lets out an evil grin.

"That scream is perfect for the draft of episode 36, now there is more to be done if it gets that far." he thought.

The director then opens the notebook and writes down _Bikini Attack Squad_ right after a member of the _Shrike Team_ in the long list of characters to be killed off. Afterward, he place it back into his desk drawer.

"That is if **Sunrise** dares to let this series go that far."

Months later, the secretary went to see Tomiino about the complaints he received for the unnecessary amount of characters deaths due to the way each of them had been handled when she saw the director slumped onto his desk with a bottle of sake right in front of him.

"Director!"

The secretary grabs the director by the shirt and slaps him awake.

"Ow...my head...hey...it's morning already?" said the director.

"Morning? It's already three in the afternoon!"

Upon hearing this, Tomiino instantly sobers up and runs off with the draft.

After making his way to the studio, the director gestures the production team to come over.

"What is it director?" one of the production team member asked.

The director then points to the paper and said, "I have this draft in hand last night...I've been thinking since...well, seeing that **Sunrise** is willing to let this series finish in one time I wanted it canned which it didn't, I thought that I might as well end this with a bang!"

"With this, **Ban-Dai** and **Sunrise** can both suck it!" the director thought to himself with an evil grin.

The crew went to take a look at the draft and after few minutes...

"Uh, director? This is a draft for the ending of _Space Runaway Ideon: Be Invoked!_ "

Dumbfounded, Tomiino peered into the draft and said, "Really? Well that's a pity, it was a good way to end the series by having the _V2_ model go boom!"

"Oh well, but either way, there's no way they can market the franchise anymore for selling out!" the director yelled before bursting into an evil laughter, disturbing the crew once more.

"How do people work with this guy?" someone whispered.

Since the end of the show's run, no series would be made to cover the UC timeline taking place after the event of the series due to its low ratings.


End file.
